halofandomcom-20200222-history
Used Car Salesman
Used Car Salesman is a Halo 3 Achievement. It is awarded for destroying a vehicle with three enemies in it in either a ranked online playlist or in campaign. Unlocking this Achievement gives you the Scout Helmet for Spartan Armor customization. There is also a campaign glitch where you destroy a Phantom's turret with a machine gun turret (Otherwise known as the AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun) or plasma grenade to gain the achievement. With using the Machine Gun it can not be mounted, you must be holding it. However, some have managed it with the three Phantoms while the turret was mounted. It is represented by an eight-pointed yellow star on top of an eight-pointed red star. On top of this are three white stars. The best way to get this achievement is by playing on The Ark. Get to the bit with the crashed Pelican there will be a Rocket Launcher. Once you have killed off the Brutes, two Prowlers will come your way, hopefully one of them will have three Brutes on it. Do not fire the Rocket Launcher straight away as it will only kill the Brutes but not the Prowler itself and will not count towards the achievement. Try shooting it with a smaller fire arm then finish it with the Rocket Launcher, that way the vehicle will be destroyed. An easier way is in the hanger of Crow's Nest. Two Phantoms come inside the hanger, three if playing on Heroic and Legendary. There are two turrets in the area, or you can run up and stick the turret with a plasma grenade (spike grenades aren't strong enough to blow the turret to pieces). You can also wait until after Forward Unto Dawn drops off the three Scorpions and the Gauss Warthog. There are multiple opportunities where a Phantom is stationary and in range. Using the Scorpian's primary weapon, roughly 5-7 direct hits will shoot it down. On the level The Covenant, save your Spartan Laser energy until you get to the wraith guarding the tower, kill the wraith as soon as possible! Also a few ghosts with grunts roam the area so wipe them out with the warthog. Eventually two prowlers come out both have at least three brutes in them and you should be able to wipe it out with a well placed laser shot. There are more prowlers on the assault on the citadel part later in the level so if you fail at the first tower, use the scorpion to knock out the prowlers there. I got this one on a wired occasion, but beware that you might not get the achievement this way! On Tsavo Highway where brutes fight marines where the wraith comes out at, There is a Brute with a fuel rod gun. Grab it asap, a phantom will come to drop off a pack of brutes, with the fuel rod gun, fire 4 rounds into the "eyes" or the glowing bulbous spots near the front, 4 is all you need to make the dropship explode, even on legendary! If the brutes are still inside, you may get the achievement. There is another unconfirmed way to get this achievement. On Crow's Nest, when the Phantom comes to drop off the Brutes, Grunts and Jackals, get real close to the dropship and blow of it's gun before they are able to get out. If you are lucky, you will get the achievement. Note *The vehicle has to be completely destroyed with all the people in it. For example: if you shoot a rocket at a Prowler and kill all of the people contained in the vehicle and it is still functional, then you will not obtain the achievement. *One way to gain the achievement is to simply destroy the forward/front turret on the Phantom. **Note that when you stick the turret or kill it with the machine gun, it must be right before the enemies are being released. You'll see a purple glow coming from underneath. **Note that it may not work when doing any level with Phantoms in it. *An easy way to get this achievement is to play through the Covenant level until after the third tower has been disabled. You will get the Scorpion tank. You can shoot the Prowler that comes around the corner of the valley with the turret. If you aimed correctly, the shell should destroy the Prowler and all of the people in it. *Another simple method is on Sierra 117 after you've rescued Johnson, just stay in the building until the Phantoms arrive and throw a plasma grenade at the front turret. *Another method involves simply using the Spartan Laser while in Matchmaking to destroy a warthog with three passengers, common on Capture the Flag variants. *An easy way to get this achievement is on Tsavo Highway on Legendary when you get the Warthogs at the start of the level drive towards the part where you see the phantom dropping off more enemies and shoot at the front gun, and once it breaks off you should get the achievement. Related Links *Halo 3 Achievements Category: Halo 3 Achievements